This project continues Library participation in the DCRT personal computer implementation on local area networks (LAN). We installed a Library server on the DCRT Ethernet LAN at the beginning of the fiscal year. During April-May, we upgraded server software to 3PLUS. DCRT staff were able to access three test online library catalogs on the LAN from January through June. The Assistant online catalog was selected and will be installed on the LAN by the beginning of FY88. The 3System Netstation workstations will be used for public access within the library. This will be the first test of these workstations on the lan.